Ionography, is an x-ray image recording system in which the detector is a thin ionization chamber usually containing a heavy, high pressure (10 atmospheres), gas. Ions formed by x-rays in the gas are swept across the chamber by an electric field into a thin insulating film to form a charge image. In current systems the chamber is then depressurized, the thin film removed, and its charge image made visible using powder or liquid toner. This project is concerned with the development of the new technique by which charges are collected onto a this clear deformable layer of oil or soft elastomer coating a front surface mirror in the chamber. Electrostatic forces between the surface charges and the conducting mirror cause imagewise deformations which are immediately made visible on a screen by a Schieren Optical Projection System using light which enters and leaves the chamber through a high pressure glass window.